dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Stone Family Justice League |family= Silas Stone (father) |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) The Flash (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) }} Victor Stone is a former college athlete. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics to him. Victor then became known as the superhero, Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Biography Early life While growing up, Victor often heard rumors about Batman, but never actually believed them. Cybernetic transformation Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident, causing him to be left with only his torso, head and half of his arms. Despite numerous attempts, his father was unable to save him, and eventually tried via the use of a mysterious alien box. However, the box somehow activated and he gave it to Victor, causing it to begin crafting him cybernetic body parts as Victor screamed out in pain. ''Justice League'' To be added The Flash To be added Justice League Part Two To be added ''Cyborg'' To be added Personality To be added Powers and abilities Powers= *'Cybernetic physiology:' After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an alien Mother Box, Cyborg has gained various superhuman powers. **'Technopathy:' Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to connect and interface seamlessly with anything technological. **'Constant internet access:' Cyborg, as a technopath, is constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in vast amounts of data. **'Super stamina:' Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never needing to sleep. |-| Abilities= *'Expert athlete:' Before his horrible accident, Victor was a highly skilled athlete. |-| Weaknesses= *'Humanity maintenance:' Cyborg's greatest weakness is him being forced to desperately try not to succumb to the technology around him on a regular basis, and maintain his humanity. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Box:' Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an alien Mother Box (one of the three ancient ones left behind after Steppenwolf's first invasion), which fused with his damaged living body, making Victor Stone a cybernetic organism with various technology-based superpowers. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - Father Allies *Justice League **Batman - recruiter and leader **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **The Flash *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons Gallery Promotional Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Concept artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png Trivia *His origin portrayed in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans